mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Kratos
'''Kratos is the main protagonist of the God of War series and will be a guest character featured exclusively on the PlayStation 3 version of the upcoming Mortal Kombat (2011). Kratos will not be part of the story mode, but will be available on versus modes. Kratos will have his own moves, fatalities, and his own God of War-themed stage. Kratos was first confirmed by David Jaffe, the creator of God of War, who updated his twitter with information on the character. No Fatalities for Kratos have been released so far. Kratos has not shown any storyline so far. About Kratos Kratos is the main character from Sony Computer Entertainment's God of War series, which is loosely based on Greek mythology. Kratos first appeared in the game God of War, which was released in March 2005, and whose success led to the development of five additional games featuring him as the protagonist. thumb|300px|right|[[Mortal Kombat (2011 video game)|''Mortal Kombat'' (2011) trailer featuring Kratos]] Eventually revealed to be a demigod, Kratos embarks on a series of often forced adventures in attempts to avert disaster or change his fate. Kratos is usually portrayed as being oblivious to all else in the execution of these adventures, often engaging in morally ambiguous activities and performing acts of extreme violence. Each adventure forms part of a saga with vengeance as a central theme, and provides additional information on Kratos' origins and relationship with his family and the gods. Kratos has received positive critical reception, being described by reviewers as a "sympathetic antihero".http://ps2.gamespy.com/playstation-2/god-of-war-2-divine-retribution/763910p1.html The character is also associated with products including artwork, clothing, comic books, fast food, the internet, a novel, sweepstakes, toys, and cell phone skins, with Game Guru claiming that "Practically anyone, even if they hadn't played any of the God of War games, would know about Kratos."http://www.gameguru.in/action/2010/28/kratos-an-unlikely-hero/ Kratos was officially confirmed to appear in [[Mortal Kombat (2011)|the new Mortal Kombat video game]] at Spike TV's annual Video Game Awards with a new trailer. Fighting Style Kratos' main weapons were once the Blades of Chaos, a gift from Ares as a sign of Kratos' servitude. They are essentially two Falchion-like blades on long chains, permanently fused and seared to the wielder's forearms. Once Kratos killed Ares, Athena replaced them with a nearly identical pair of blades called the Blades of Athena, and then replaces them again in God of War III with the very similar Blades of Exile. Kratos displays proficiency with all of his weapons. It's implied that he learned many of his fighting skills from Ares, the former God of War himself. Personality Kratos is a very destructive, amoral, self-centered anti-hero with guilt that is often converted to extreme rage. His goal is to achieve vengeance on Ares for making him kill his wife and child. This vengeance later extends to Zeus for trying to kill him in Rhodes. Kratos then decides to get revenge on all the gods of Olympus. Unable to cope with the memory of his own misdeeds, Kratos has considered suicide on two separate occasions. On some occasions, Kratos even tended to put the blame of his actions onto others (Ares, The Gods ,...), until the very end, during which he finally realized the consequences of his actions, thus stabbing himself with the Blade of Olympus. Gallery Images2.jpeg|Kratos vs Ermac KratosJaxImages.jpeg|Kratos vs JAX Mortal kombat-4s.jpg|Kratos vs Ermac Kratos-mortal-kombat.jpg|Kratos in the VGA MK9 trailer Mk9-kratosstage.jpg|Kratos stage MK9_PS3(noborder).jpg|Kratos is on the top right corner of the cover References Category:God Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Minor Characters